A ZoLu Wedding Story ?
by Tigress of India
Summary: Luffy decides to ask Zoro to marry him. As with every other action he takes, chaos ensues. Shonen ai, ZoLu. Rated T to be safe.


A ZoLu Wedding Story (?)

Rating: T (PG-13) just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen ai (Zoro + Luffy y'all)

Author's Note: Please review! Does the title work? Is the spacing funny? Do the conversations makes sense? Are the crew members being OOC? Is it too mushy? Be not afraid of criticism, however large or small!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Or Zoro. Or Luffy. Or anyone else in this story. I'd like too, though.

"NAAAAAMIIII! NAMINAMINAMINAMINAAAAAMIII!!!"

"WHAT, LUFFY?!" Every since they had sighted land several hours earlier, Luffy had been bouncing off the walls. Now it was late afternoon, and Luffy was bored and already impatient to leave.

"Where can I buy a ring?"

Nami blinked. "Huh? What do you want to buy a ring for?" An instant later she regretted asking as Luffy began a lengthy explanation.

"Well, I was listening to Usopp telling a story and it was about this princess and this really cool knight guy and this icky witch and this BIG SCARY DRAGON that was SO AWESOME and the knight beat up the dragon and saved the princess and they got married and lived happily ever after and I asked him why in fairy tales the princess always gets married at the end and he said it's because they're in love and want to be together forever and I want to be with Zoro forever so I told Sanji I wanted to marry Zoro and he laughed really hard for some reason so I yelled at him to shut up and then he said I need to ask him and to ask him I need to buy a ring." He paused to inhale. "So where can I buy a ring?"

Nami's eyes went sparkly. "You're going to marry Zoro? KYA!" She threw her arms around Luffy's neck. "Congratulations! Oh, I just love weddings! Let's see... you'll need a cake, and flowers, and food, and a band, and—well, what you really need is a wedding planner. I'll do it–for a price..."

Just then Chopper came around the corner, carrying a stack of clean towels. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Luffy's going to marry Zoro!" Nami squealed.

"Really?" Chopper squealed back, dropping the towels. "Congratulations! Who's going to be the best man?"

"Best man?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Nami exclaimed. "You have to choose people to be in the ceremony, people who you're really close to."

"Oh," Luffy said, scratching his head. "People I'm really close to... Well, I'm really close to Zoro-"

"He can't be in the ceremony, baka," Nami said. "He's the one you're marrying."

"Oh, right. Uh... there's Sanji, and Nami, and Usopp, and Chopper, and Vivi, and Robin, and Ace, and Shanks, and Makino, and–"

"Whoa, not everyone can be in the ceremony, Luffy! Some people will just have to sit and watch. But you have to pick one boy to be the best man, and one girl to be the maid of honor. Then you have to pick your bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"Um..." Luffy looked nervous. "But, how can I pick?"

"That's okay, Luffy, you don't have to decide right now!" Chopper assured him.

"What's going on, guys?" Usopp's voice (and his nose) preceded him around the corner.

"Luffy and Zoro are going to get married!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Wow! Congratulations! You know, as a captain I can perform a marriage ceremony..."

"Really? SUGOI!" Chopper and Luffy exclaimed in unison.

Nami hit both of them over the head. "You guys! Focus! We have a wedding to plan!"

"Say, if you're both guys, who's gonna wear the dress?" Usopp asked.

"Ooh! I wanna wear the dress!" Luffy shouted.

"Er... alright then. I guess Luffy wearing it makes more sense..." said Usopp.

"NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji called, exiting the kitchen. "I have made you a drink with extra ice and extra loooove!" He stopped when he noticed the group. "What's going on?"

"We're planning Luffy and Zoro's wedding!" Usopp said.

"Isn't gay marriage illegal?" Sanji asked.

"We're pirates. Since when do we care what's legal and what's not?" Usopp pointed out.

"True," Sanji conceded, handing Nami her drink.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said, flashing him a smile.

"It was nothing, my princess," he replied, his eye transforming into a heart.

"So anyway, Luffy, you'll need to choose a color scheme," Nami continued.

"Na? What for?" Luffy asked.

"You need flowers, and decorations, and dresses for the bridesmaids, and all sorts of things. You have to make sure none of them clash!"

"Uh, okay," Luffy replied. "How about- red. I like red."

"Red? For a wedding?" Sanji asked. "How unromantic."

"But red is a Valentine's Day color!" Luffy protested. "Valentine's Day is romantic!"

"But your wedding is not on Valentine's Day," Nami stated firmly. "Pick again."

"Aaaw... okay. How about green? Zoro likes green."

"Hmm... Maybe a pale green," Nami said thoughtfully.

Just then Robin emerged from the girls' cabin. "What's going on, Cook-san?"

"We're in the process of organizing Luffy and Zoro's wedding, Robin-chwan," Sanji replied. "Would you like a drink? I will make one for you with love!"

"That would be lovely, thank you," Robin replied politely. Sanji danced off to the kitchen again. "Have you decided who will be in the ceremony yet, Captain-san?" she asked.

"We tried earlier, but he's having trouble choosing who'll get the individual roles, like Maid of Honor, Best Man, Flower Girl-"

"Flower Girl?" Luffy interrupted. "You didn't mention her earlier! Who's she?"

"The Flower Girl is a young girl who precedes the bride down the aisle. She carries a basket full of flowers and sometimes drops petals along the aisle," Robin replied.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because it looks pretty and romantic!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh. But I don't know any young girls," Luffy said disappointedly.

"I'll do it!" Chopper volunteered.

"Really? Thanks Chopper!" Luffy said.

"Um, okay. Well, that's one of the roles filled," said Nami. "Now you just have to choose the others."

"Naaa, I don't wanna choose!" Luffy whined. "Hey, I'm Captain! I can have as many Maid of Honors and Best Mans as I choose!"

"_Maids_ of Honor and Best _Men_," Nami corrected absently. She heaved a sigh. "Oh, alright."

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled excitedly. Sanji opened the door from the kitchen and walked over to Robin, carrying her drink. "For you, my radiant flower," Sanji cooed, handing her the beverage.

"Thank you, Cook-san," Robin replied, taking a sip. "It's delicious."

"Can I have one too, Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"Make one yourself," the cook replied. Usopp pouted.

"Oh, there's so much to do and so little time!" Nami exclaimed. "Wait, how much time do we have? What's the date of the wedding?" She turned to Luffy. "Did Zoro mention anything about that?" she asked.

"Na? I haven't even asked him yet," Luffy said.

"WHAT?!" the crew shouted.

"Oh yeah..." Nami murmured. "I knew I was forgetting something..."

"Well, hurry up and ask him, baka!" Sanji said, nudging Luffy in the back of his head with his foot.

"Where is he, anyway?" Usopp asked.

"I sent him into town to pick up some more supplies," Sanji replied.

"But I still need a riiiing!" Luffy put in.

"Ring?" came a familiar voice. "What do you need a ring for?" All eyes turned to the swordsman who was currently climbing the gangplank. He stopped when he noticed the crew standing together. "What's going on here?" he asked. No one answered.

Rolling his eyes, he set down the bag of supplies he was carrying and said, "I found this on the ground on the way back. Will it work?" He held out a plastic gold ring that resembled something one might get out of a vending machine. All eyes turned to Luffy as he took the ring from Zoro's hand.

"Uh, Zoro? I need to ask you something," Luffy said nervously.

"Er... okay," Zoro replied.

"Get down on one knee!" Sanji hissed.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. Sanji lightly kicked his left leg out from under him. Luffy dropped

to one knee with a dull thud.

"Um..." Luffy fumbled with the words. "I-er, that is... Would you, I mean- Willyoumarryme?"

"What?!" Zoro asked, astonished.

"Pleeease?" Luffy begged.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Echoed the crew. Zoro looked from Luffy, to each of his nakama, to Luffy again. Then he smiled. Unlike his usual sarcastic smirk, this one was full of happiness and warmth.

"Yes," he replied simply. Everyone cheered as Luffy slid the ring onto his little finger (as it was the only one on which the ring would fit)

"Sanji-kun?" Nami called. "Would you be so good as to make us a celebratory engagement feast?"

"HAI NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji shouted, prancing away to begin cooking.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the girls' cabin working on the invitations," Nami announced.

"Chopper, will you help me start making decorations?" Usopp asked.

"Of course!" Chopper replied.

"I believe I have some books about weddings," Robin said thoughtfully, following Nami to the girls' cabin.

And suddenly Zoro and Luffy were alone.

Zoro walked to the side of the ship, resting his elbows on the side. Luffy followed suit.

"So... what prompted you to ask that question?" Zoro asked, slipping Luffy's hand into his.

Luffy took a deep breath. "Well, I was listening to Usopp telling a story and it was about this princess and this really cool knight guy and this icky witch and this BIG SCARY DRAGON that was SO AWESOME and the knight beat up the dragon and saved the princess and they got married and lived happily ever after and I asked him why in fairy tales the princess always gets married at the end and he said it's because they're in love and want to be together forever and I want to be with you forever so I told Sanji I wanted to marry you and he laughed really hard for some reason so I yelled at him to shut up and then he said I needed to ask you and to ask you I had to buy a ring."

Zoro listened patiently throughout the ramble. "Well, I'm glad you did."

"Na? But I didn't buy a ring," Luffy replied.

"No, I mean... I'm glad you asked me," Zoro said. They stood in silence for a moment.

Then-

"Zoro?"

"Hai?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Luffy pouted. This was obviously not the anticipated response. Zoro grinned. He reached up with one hand to remove his captain's famous straw hat and put the other under Luffy's chin.

"I love you, too," he said, pressing his lips to Luffy's.

"Luffy?"

"Hai?"

"Why is there a pile of towels in the middle of the deck?"

OWARI


End file.
